


Being Patient

by Axel_Dead (Jaeger___bombastic)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Artist Eren Yeager, Attempted Murder, Barista Armin, Blood, Bottom Eren Yeager, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, Levi is a killer now, M/M, Maybe fluff, Mentions eruri, Murder, Murder Plot, Plotting Murder, Reincarnation, Romance, Smut, So much death, Suicide mention, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Unrequited Love, also brief eremin, dont ask, eren dies like 5 times, eren is with Armin for like years and realizes stuff, lasagna, oitnb reference, soul au, this is gonna get really sad really fast, we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger___bombastic/pseuds/Axel_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where you would not age without your soulmate, Levi Ackerman was old as fuck. Not in the 'oh, I'm 40, time to start planning retirement' way, more of the 'I was there when Columbus discovered America,' way. And why is this? Well, when your soul mate keeps dying....<br/>You get used to being patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A brief history on Levi Ackerman's Sucky Existence

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes for reading this:  
> •In this universe, you stop aging at 18 until you find your soulmate so you can grow old together.  
> •If your soulmate dies, you stay the same age until they are reincarnated again and you find them.

The first time it was an accident.

The year was 1492, and a young French aspiring sailor had joined an explorer on his voyage to find a trade route to India. The seas had bashed their ship for many months, and when they finally reached land the sailor couldn't have been happier. It wasn't Asia as they thought, they had 'discovered' the Bahamas, but that didn't matter to the sailor. He was happy because once they reached this new land, he found himself with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. His eyes were golden, brighter than the sun, his skin dark, his hair ever darker, everything about him warm and sweet like cocoa. This was his soul mate, he was certain of it, as a year or so later, when he had turned 18 and time had passed, he continued to age. This was the way of things in the world, your soulmate grew with you, the universe would not be cruel enough to force you to live a life without your one true love. The sailor had found him. And yes, the first time, it was an accident. Arrow to the heart in a small skirmish in town, the boy died before the sailor could say his goodbyes. Several months later, the sailor returned to Spain on the first ship out.

The second time was a sick coincidence.

The sailor was no longer a sailor, now he was a soldier. He fought for the British against the American Rebels, the redcoats versus the blue. He didn't particularly like either side, nearly 300 years of loneliness could do that to you. He didn't care who won or lost, it was just something to do. It was another face off, one side to another, when he once again found those eyes. The boy was paler this time, his hair several shades lighter and his body maybe more muscular, but that could've just been more years, as he seemed older this time than he had last. But his eyes were the same, they were always the same. The soldier was just about to call his name, put away his weapon and run to him, when a shot rang through the air, and once again pierced his soul mates heart. The soldier went AWOL after that, fleeing into the forest and waiting out the war until he could re enter a city and board the first ship back to Europe. He no longer wanted to live on this bloodied ground. America held promises of his soul mate, something he no longer wanted anything to do with. 

The third time was a defensive maneuver.

It was the middle of the industrial revolution, and the soldier had become a factory owner, his pockets heavy with the fruit of his labored. He owned a successful printing business that made books and newspapers and spread general information at every chance it got. He was walking down the street one night, when a small frame darted out of the alley way before him and went for his pockets. Before the boy could reach them there was a knife in his gut, the factory owners hand on the hilt. He had plunged it deep into his heart, and then ripped it out. Blood poured out of the fatal wound, and in his last moments the figure looked up to the factory owner. Bright eyes, golden as the sun, blinked at him, as he fell back to the ground, until they quickly emptied. Levi dropped the knife and ran, knowing exactly what he had just done. The third reincarnation of his soul mate had been no more than eight or nine, and yet he was taken from this world already. For nearly 100 years, Levi holed himself up and only left his home when completely necessary.

The fourth time was no accident.

The factory owner had become a general, and a powerful one at that. World War Two was nearing its end, the American forces closing in on the last remaining Nazi groups and killing them off quickly. The general was working for the Americans, for once, for he had visited a concentration camp once and decided that in his many centuries, he had never experienced the horrors like that of the camp. He was conducting his troops, as they had just taken in a group of German soldiers, and were marching them through the streets of one of their recently recaptured cities to the war camp, where they would be held until trial, when one soldier just happened to look up. There were the eyes, still glimmering like a field of sunflowers even after having had their mind poisoned. He said nothing, but he knew he needed to save his soul mate from their deathly predicament. That night he found the soldier and whisked him away, but within a week he realized that saving him was fruitless. His mind had been spoiled, brainwashed by Nazi propaganda to believe that all Jews were to pay for their crimes, and unfortunately, the general had always been Jewish, regardless if he followed the traditions of not. It was hopeless. So one night, in order to release his soul and hope for better luck next time, he put a bullet through the boys head. He was no longer afraid of losing his soul mate. 

Levi Ackerman, for centuries, had his heart broken. It was never on purpose, but it was enough to make him cold and bitter to all who interacted with him. He had resigned, when he last witnessed his soul mates death, to never let himself go through the pain that Eren Jaeger had forced on him so many times. Before the boy with the golden eyes could kill him with a smile, he would kill him with a punctured heart.


	2. It Started In A 24 Hour Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi goes about his usual routine until it is not so usual anymore.

The year was 2016, and Levi Ackerman had not set eyes on his soulmate for 70 years, 8 months, and 24 days, and counting. To Levi, that climbing number was nothing but a good thing.   
Levi Ackerman, cofounder of the multibillion dollar company ‘Survey Corps,’ stopped distracting himself from his work with pointless thoughts. It was nearing 6’o clock, and he was tired of working. One of the perks about being the cofounder was that he could essentially leave whenever he wished, other people would keep the company afloat if he decided he didn’t want to work for a week or two. And so, when he packed up his laptop and paperwork and strode out of the elevator fifteen minutes later, no one stopped him.   
The day to day schedule no longer bothered Levi. He knew that it was only a phase, as he had been through so many before, and he would enjoy this eras commodities before they were upgraded and then enjoy those too. Life was not a race, he had all the time in the world, to be who he wanted, and because of this, he did not hold back a bit, and there was not a person on this planet to sway him to do so. Except, of course, Erwin.  
Nearing his 200th birthday, Erwin Smith was quite possibly the only person who really knew Levi deeper than the surface. Levi was reminiscent of a lake, appearing calm and cool, but deep and dangerous all the same, and Erwin was the only one who had reached the bottom and surfaced once more, relatively unharmed. After the events of 1945, Erwin had been there to put Levi back together, regardless of the fact that they were not soul mates, and they both knew it. Erwin was happy to use Levi just as he was being used. Their relationship could be described as close friends, with benefits.   
Levi was under the assumption that Erwin knew he had left, because a mere 10 minutes after he had departed from work, he received a call from the blond menace.   
“Levi, do you have plans later on this evening?” The other cofounder hummed into the phone, voice easily smoother than silk.  
“What do you think, Erwin?” The fashion designer rolled his eyes, he never did anything. He was free, as usual.   
“I’ll be over at 8, then.” He says steadily, before ending the phone call and returning to his activities.  
Levi sighed. It was just like Erwin to invite himself over. He was not surprised, it had happened before and would most likely continue to happen until one or both of them got hitched. He went home to prepare himself for the ‘package’ Erwin was bringing.

When the clock struck midnight, Erwin was gone, like a big buff Cinderella, but his presence remained in the aching in Levi’s ass. Erwin needed to get dick reduction surgery or something, certainly that was available in today’s day and age. Anyways, Levi went to bed after that, feeling disgusting after having rough sex and being unable to take a shower. Hell, he couldn’t even get out of bed. Thank goodness Erwin had the decency to wipe him down before he left.   
He slept lightly, the sounds of the city below him never let him rest long.   
At some point he slid out of bed, maybe around 3 or 4 in the morning, and took a cold shower. It didn’t do much for him, but at least he was clean now, and after taking some pain medication his body ached significantly less. He wasn’t so sure where he was going when he dressed in casual clothes and found himself leaving his apartment and heading down to the street. He walked for a little while, finding himself standing in the doorway of a 24 hour internet café. He strode dazedly up to the counter and looked into the face of a short blonde boy, cute but kind of adolescent looking. He ordered a simple cup of coffee, completely black (had he been feeling any better he probably would have offhandedly commented ‘like my soul’) and took a seat in a dimly lit booth in the corner and pulled up his phone. Not even a minute later he heard the door open and he looked up.  
He nearly choked on his coffee when he saw the man who came in.  
Golden eyes. He couldn’t see anything but those eyes, bright and yellow and shining like spheres of gold sitting in the middle of his face. Even in the dim light, it was if the sun had split in two and taken up residence in his features. After he stopped staring at only his pupils, he focused on what the rest of him looked like- thick eyelashes, long chocolate hair, tied back from his face with a little elastic, a button nose, perfect pink lips, some freckles dusted over his tan skin, strong muscles flexing under said skin as he strode forward and pressed his lips to- oh.  
The golden boy kissed the barista’s cheek, grinning at him. “Ready to go, Armin?” He hummed, moving around to the other side of the counter to wrap an arm around him.  
Another man came in to take the blondes place, and Levi watched as Eren Jaeger, his soulmate reincarnated for the fifth time, strode out of the coffee shop with another man under his arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend Shelby who helped me figure out how this would start!  
> Next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this was now that the ball is rolling.


	3. Drizzle to Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect such frequent updates in the future please, I only got this one up so quickly because I had some time and I was feeling inspired! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Oh, how fate seemed to love to toy with Levi. 

He had been hoping for the longest time that Eren had been reincarnated in some far off country and would never come to America, to Florida of all places, that he would never again be in the same room as Levi and bring him the pain of seeing him once more, like he was doing now.

Above all things, Levi wished he hadn’t been in the coffee shop now, of all times. If he would’ve only been three minutes later, he would’ve missed him. Maybe.

Levi knew deep in his heart that he and Eren were on a crash course. They would see each other again, and then everything would fall apart. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he heard an explosion outside the door that Eren had just walked through, it was so like the cosmos to rip him from Levi’s grasp just as he had been found.

Levi waited ten, twenty, thirty minutes, until the small remainder of his coffee was cold, and finally rose from his booth seat. He shuffled out the doorway, only now remembering the incessant aching in his lower back, and made his way back to his apartment. It started to rain, a light Florida drizzle, and Levi could sense a storm coming his way, physically and metaphorically. When he made it through the door, he was nearly soaked, and so he made his way to his bathroom for another shower, regardless of whether or not he had one an hour ago. 

He found himself sitting on the tiled floor of his shower, warm water streaming over him and rinsing away the filthy rain as he pondered what to do.

He could do nothing. Go about his normal life, as if he had never seen Eren, as if he had no idea he even existed, and avoid that coffee shop at all costs. Certainly, fate wouldn’t force them back together like it always had, right?

He could move. It would be too easy to pack up his meager belongings into a few suitcases, and hop on the first plane leaving Florida for anywhere else. He had the connections to get it done, he was rich, it’s not like anything was really stopping him, aside from the pinching feeling in his gut that told him it wouldn’t matter where he went, Eren would follow sooner or later.

That left only three ideas in his head, and he didn’t really like any of them.

Levi could actively seek Eren out, confess his undying love and devotion to him, and sweep him off his feet. While this did sound almost pleasant, it also somewhat repulsed him, because of the nostalgia it gave him to the first time he had found him. They had lived happily together, after all for nearly a year before Eren was killed. However, there was one flaw to his ingenious plan.  
Eren already had a boyfriend.

Which led to the next option. Levi could kill himself. He was a creative guy and it was the middle of the night, no one would notice if he was unresponsive for a little while, no one was focusing on him now anyways. He was seriously contemplating it, when he remembered that he would just be reincarnated at some point and end up with Eren anyways, and this time around he wouldn’t remember all the pain that a soulmate could put you through. Besides, he had worked too hard for way too long to give it all up that easily.

Or he could just kill Eren.

It would prevent Eren from hurting Levi again in the near future, stall fate for a few decades, and give Levi the ability to continue living his moderately happy life. Levi still had so much he wanted to do and see, letting Eren live would only allow the world to steal his immortality, and he had grown to rather appreciate his ability to live eternal life as long as his soulmate wasn’t around. 

He mulled over his choices until the water ran cold and he stepped out, goosebumps covering the creamy flesh of his chest and back. He dressed, and absentmindedly climbed into bed.

It was here, laying alone in his apartment that he really came to realize how much he enjoyed living his life this way. It was normal, nothing out of the ordinary, he knew exactly what to expect each and every day, his job posed no challenge, his finances weren’t hurting in the least, and his mental and physical state was better than it had ever been. Eren presented a change to his routine, one that he didn’t think he could put up with.

Eren would want his love again, and after so much heartbreak, he wasn’t sure if he had any left.

Levi decided there that Eren would not be permitted to go on living while the threat of change loomed above his head.

As his mind was made, the drizzle outside turned into a downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say about the next chapter is, I'm switching POV's ;^)


	4. A Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to let Armin go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh boy here begins the downward slope  
> Sorry for not posting for a while, I just really didn't have any time to write what with school. This is a bit of a short chapter, my apologies :/

“Armin, can we please not do this now?”

“Do what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Armin, there’s seriously something I need to talk to you about it, stop fooling around.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

Eren sighed heavily and slumped against the kitchen island, rubbing his temple and squeezing the handle of his cup. He didn’t want to do this to Armin, he was cute and sweet and deserved so much more than what was coming, and he so badly wished he could just let Armin spread out on the couch, shirt and pants off, seducing him too quickly, but he knew that it would be wrong. He put the coffee down, mentally preparing himself, and then he moved in. Eren made his way to where Armin was sprawled on the couch and sat on the coffee table next to him.

“Armin.”

Sensing the seriousness of the conversation, Armin stopped trying to be cute. 

“Yes, Eren?”

“Do you feel it?”

“Feel what?”

Eren sighed yet again, wishing that he didn’t have to be the harbinger of bad news. The last thing he wanted was to hurt his little blond friend, but he knew that if he didn’t get it out things would only be worse when he did let it out. He had been feeling this way for nearly a year.   
Armin Arlert, his best friend who he loved very dearly in a multitude of ways, was not his soulmate. He never had been, and never would be, and while he so badly wished that Armin and he could continue to do this masquerade, he knew it would be endless, considering they would not grow any older until they found their actual soul mate. Armin was smart, he already knew what was going on, and so he didn’t hold back too much.

“Exactly, Armin.”

“Exactly?”

“There is nothing to feel. We are doing nothing but prolonging the inevitable. You are my best friend, and I hope that will never change, because I don’t think I could live without you, but I don’t want to hold either of us back from true happiness any longer. You did make me very happy Armin, and I hope I made you happy too, and I still love you, but you know we won’t get anywhere like this.”

“Eren, are you…”

“Yes, Armin. I can’t be your boyfriend anymore.”

Armin looked shocked for a minute, baby blues wide and surprised, before they closed entirely and he sighed heavily.

“I can’t say I didn’t expect this eventually, but… I was kind of hoping we could just you know. Keep living the lie. I guess that would be too much to ask of you, and I don’t want to hold you back. I didn’t think you would be so ruthless about it, though. Rather vicious of you, really.”

A little chuckle left Armin’s lips, and he slumped forward from his position on the couch. His bangs cast his face in shadows, hiding his still closed eyes, and Eren knew there were tears swimming behind those lids. 

“So, I guess that’s it, right? We’re not boyfriends anymore?”

“No, Armin. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m glad you did it, rather than making me do it eventually. I’m... I think I’m going to go to Annie’s house for a little while, ok? I’m not mad at you or anything, I just think a change of scenery might help a little bit, you know?”

“Yes, of course, do you want me to drive you over there?”

Eren didn’t think it would be a good idea to let Armin drive right now, but then again Annie wasn’t too far and Armin might just want to get away from him, to chill out a bit.

“No, that’s ok, I think I’m going to walk. I’ll text you when I get there, ok?”

“Yeah, sure...”

Armin made a bag and left quickly after that, popping his head into Eren’s room to let him know that he was going and then heading out the door, leaving Eren to ponder his thoughts.

He was now single, and possibly without a roommate for a bit of time, but he could cover rent for a bit on his own. He wouldn’t extract money from Armin if he wasn’t even staying here. That’s not what was important, though. What was important was the overwhelming feeling of emptiness that suddenly washed over him. He had given up his best friend, and for what? He didn’t even know who his soul mate was. He was certain now, that he should’ve waited until he knew for sure. How could he do this to his best friend?

A deep sinking feeling settled in Eren’s gut, as he knew that things were only going to get worse from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Everyone is sad now and Eren has been isolated! Perfect for plot development!  
> I will try and post a longer chapter some time this weekend, to make up for my brief hiatus.  
> Next up: Levi and Eren meet once again.


	5. Fender Bender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren is not paying attention and ends up rear-ending a pretty hot business man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just posted a couple hours ago but I finished this so I thought I would post it.  
> So here, have Levi and Eren's first official meeting, at least for Eren.

Several weeks had passed, and… well, Eren couldn’t say things had really gotten much better. Armin had moved back in, and things had returned to a semblance of normality, aside from the unmentioned tension that remained between them. Maybe things would never be the same again, but maybe that was better. Things were better this way, right?

Either way, Eren was doing ok. He had done his own grieving in private, and even though he felt he may have made a mistake in his timing, he did not regret his decision. Armin and he were still best friends, not even a breakup could change that. 

Eren was driving again. It was something he had taken to doing when he just couldn’t stay in the apartment anymore. He would climb into his car, turn the air up high, roll down the windows, and hook up his phone to play his music. Often times he ended up yelling the lyrics out the window, just to relax himself, music had always been his one positive outlet after all. 

Today was a bit different. He was tired, exams were coming up fast, and he was studying his ass off, and very distracted most of the time. Not only that, but he still had to keep his chores up. Armin was just as stressed as he was, so when he forgot to get the groceries earlier that day Armin flipped shit. It was no one’s fault for the fight, they were both very tired and on edge, and it ended with Eren storming out, just needing to drive. 

That is where he was now, his foot on the gas pedal, his hands on the steering wheel, his heart in the music and his head in the clouds. He was rapping along with 21 pilots, his eyes closed only momentarily, and when he opened them again he found the car in front of him had stopped and he was coming in way too fast. He slammed on the brakes, able to stop the car, but not before he essentially rammed the car in front of him. Fuck.

He immediately unplugged his phone, stopping the music, and turned off his car. It was late, there was no one else in the road but him and the other driver, and he could already see his future; he was going to take a beating and he knew he deserved it. This was because the car was obviously expensive, one of those nice muscle cars you couldn’t get at a dealership anymore, that Eren would never be able to afford even if he sold his soul. He watched, lamenting his mistakes, as the driver’s door of the car in front of him opened, and a smartly dressed male stepped out. Business suit man, as Eren decided to refer to him as, began coming towards him. Eren decided that it would be better to get out of the car, rather than making business suit man drag him out. He didn’t notice how when he stepped out the man stopped in his tracks, eyes widening and a full range of emotions crossing his face. Instead, Eren inspected the damage done. He had definitely dented his own shitty car, but he wasn’t too sure about the other car. Hopefully, if he couldn’t tell, then it was nothing bad.

Eren turned to the other man, gulping nervously. “I’m just going to come right out and say it, I wasn’t paying attention, this is all my fault, and I’m really sorry. I’ll pay for whatever damages I caused.”

Business suit man was quiet for a moment, and Eren took this as a chance to study his features. He was pale, like he never went outside during the day, and his dark hair contrasted nicely with the tone. It was styled in an undercut, longer hair laying over shaved sides. Eren had a feeling it would feel amazing beneath his fingers. He couldn’t quite pin a color to his thin eyes, they seemed to change depending on which way business suit man looked, switching from a steel gray to a pale blue when he stepped closer into the light to inspect the car.

“Seems to me that your car took most of the beating.” The man said in a deep yet clear voice. It kind of reminded Eren of a river, the way it flowed out of his mouth so smoothly and yet so powerfully. Eren cleared his throat before he spoke, trying to mimic the confidence of business suit man. 

“Still, this was my own fault, I need to make amends. Is there any way I can make this up to you? Like I said, I’ll pay whatever I caused in damages-“

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I have another payment in mind.”

“Another… payment?”

“Go on a date with me.”

Erens jaw basically dropped. To begin with, wow. This guy wanted a date rather than money? In all fairness, he kind of looked like a jerk, he hoped this ‘date’ wasn’t really a request to get in his pants, because that had happened before, and he would not be happy if he found out that was the case. On the other hand, maybe the guy was trying to get to know him more so he could murder him for damaging his nice car. Business suit man was obviously muscular under all those clothes, Eren was pretty positive that he was strong enough to hold him down. Either way, the date seemed sketchy, but what else was he really supposed to do?

“You.. want to go on a date… with me.”

“That is what I said. Of course, if you refuse, I can always call the cops and press charges. Wonder what they would do to someone like you, seems to me they would have a field day.”

“Someone like me? What the hell do you mean by that?”

“Kid, I don’t know if you looked in the mirror lately, but you’re pretty. So, it’s either a date with me and all charges will be dropped, or you could try your luck against the cops. Trust me, I'm the better option here.”

Business suit man seemed to know how to manipulate people. He was pretty good at it, making it look like Eren only had one choice. Eren mulled it over again. He had a clean record (for the most part) and he didn’t want to throw that away, it would make it so much harder to get a real job after college, and so he turned to the stranger begrudgingly and nodded.

“Excellent. My name is Levi. Give me your number, and I’ll text you the details.”

Eren put his name and number in Levis phone, and watched as Levi moved around to the back of Eren’s car to take a picture of his license plate. “Just in case you gave me the wrong number, I can still find you.” Levi explained, putting the phone away. 

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you, Levi. Thanks again for not flipping shit and calling the cops.” This option didn’t seem much better, though.

“Whatever. Like I said, I’ll text you.” Levi told him, before turning and getting back in his car. He drove away, and the moment after Levi turned the corner, Eren’s fender fell off the car, making a loud clanging sound as it hit the road. 

“Well, fuck me. Doesn’t this day just get better and better?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't think Levi has changed his mind, this date is all part of the plan.  
> Im going to start tracking 'fic: being patient' on tumblr btw so yeah  
> next chapter will be up soon!


	6. Mind Made and Heart Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi decides how he will commit the crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short, kind of just a filler chapter to ease us into their date!  
> I will be uploading the next chapter soon, so keep an eye out!

Levi had done it. He had really done it.

The whole car accident had really been an accident. Levi had no idea that Eren was in the car behind him until he stepped out. It was fate toying with him, like he knew it would. So, while he was surprised, he wasn’t too surprised. Not so much that it was a complete shock. Either way, he had gotten what he wanted in the end.  
Eren was going on a date with him. And soon, too, Levi had only to make the arrangements and then Eren would be in the palm of his hand. He would admit, seeing Eren again had made his heart throb. He looked good in this life, the world seemed to have done him good. His eyes were as luminescent as ever. He was still the most beautiful man Levi had ever seen, but maybe that was just a side effect of the whole soulmate thing. He had always thought Eren was beautiful, no matter what body he had.

Levi had to admit that his nefarious plot was suddenly seeming a lot more difficult. Really, things should be easy from here. He was going to have Eren alone, and completely vulnerable. To Eren, Levi was just some rich asshole who wanted to get in his pants. The boy couldn’t be more wrong.

Levi began plotting things. If he was going to kill him, he would at least make him a nice dinner. He had no intention of taking him anywhere, too many people would see them together, Levi could be pegged as the murderer. No, he would have to invite him to his own home, where no one could see the heinous act. 

Levi had no idea what to actually use to get the job done. Poison his food, maybe, but really he wanted to enjoy a last meal with Eren before he finished him off. It would be refreshing, to hold a conversation with him again, he had always enjoyed Eren’s voice and thought process, everything about his beautiful mind and body, and he hadn’t had an actual decent conversation with him since the first time they met. He would prefer to do it afterwards, but make it quick. A bullet to the heart, maybe, to continue with the irony of their lives. It would be quick, and hopefully painless. Levi had a gun, always had, he had even been tempted to use it on himself a few occasions, so it’s not like he had to acquire a weapon from a dealer or anything.

It seemed like the perfect crime.

With his mind made and his heart set, Levi pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his newest contact.

‘It’s Levi. Send me your address, I’ll pick you up at 8’ tomorrow night.’

Several minutes later, Levi got a text from a certain brunet in response, including his address and a short message.

‘Sounds good to me. See you then, Levi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys... not going to say anything about the next chapter, but for those of you who are faint of heart, you may want to stop here. For those of you who are not, read on!  
> I hope you are all enjoying the story so far!


	7. Student Jokes and Seductive Lasagna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their date, and Eren finds himself making out with the best lasagna he's ever tasted.

Eren had to be honest with himself, if no one else; he was excited for this date. It would be a good opportunity to get out of the house, and escape the rising tensions between Armin and him, even if just for a few hours. Not to mention, the guy was pretty damn hot, he would not deny it.

He wouldn’t tell him that, though. He seemed like too much of an asshole, Eren didn’t want his head to get any bigger than it probably was. He knew business suit man, now known as Levi, was using him, probably for sex, but Eren didn’t mind too much. He was going to use him right back. 

Anyways, after plans had been made, time seemed to fly by. While he was somewhat excited for his date, he wasn’t looking forward to any awkwardness that would come with it. He had no idea what to expect, really. He could only hope that Levi knew how to plan a good date.

Eight seemed to crash into him, and he found himself rushing to get ready, combing back his wet hair with one hand and failing to button up his shirt with the other. He didn’t really know the dress code for this kind of thing, Levi was kind of unpredictable, so he was just wearing some nice jeans with a button up shirt, so he looked good, but not too good. He was just finishing up when he heard his doorbell ringing.

Eren said a quick goodbye to Armin, not telling him where he was going, and then he met Levi at the door. Again, he was glad that Levi asked him out, Armin was so moody these days. Eren visibly sighed in relief when he had joined Levi on his porch, and Levi raised a brow at him. No words were exchanged, as Levi gestured towards his fancy ass car, the small dent in the bumper already repaired. The two climbed in the car, and for the first minute there was silence as Eren tried to figure out what to say. 

He finally settled on “So… where are we going?”

Levi glanced over at him before returning his eyes to the road.

“My house, I already have food ready. Hope that’s ok.”

It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement, like Levi wasn’t really asking Eren anything, and he just had to live with it, whether he liked the plan or not.   
It turned out Levi didn’t live that far away, a few streets later and they were parking at his apartment complex. Eren stepped out and looked up at the large glass building, its panes reflecting the last rays of the setting sun. Levi seriously had to be rich, to live in a place like this. 

Levi snorted a bit. “Yeah, I’m rich. I’d make a great sugar daddy, minus the sugar, im anything but sweet.”

Eren realized then that, once again, he had spoken his mind without realizing it. His cheeks flared a bit, before returning to normal. He didn’t see the little smile that slid onto Levis lips at the familiar sight of his blush. He didn’t know that he was disarming Levi with every word.

Together, they made their way to the elevator, where Levi hit the very last button, for the penthouse suite. It was a nice place, but it took an eternity to get up there. Eren attempted to make small talk while the metal box climbed the building.

“Levi, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m the cofounder of a successful fashion company. Ever heard of Survey Corps?”

“Oh, Armin loves Survey Corps, it’s one of the few brands he actually wears.”

“Who’s Armin?”  
“My ex-boyfriend.”

Eren wasn’t shy about the fact, it was true. Whether they were at odds now or not, they were best friends, and he wasn’t about to keep their history a secret, or the fact that they lived together.

“He’s also my best friend. And roommate.” Eren added in as more of an afterthought.

“What do you do, Eren?” Levi questioned, changing the subject.

“Well, I like to consider myself a professional starving college student. Very high title, as you can tell, worthy of much respect and esteem.” Eren pushed out his chest for special effect. 

“Oh, definitely. My sincerest apologies if I have offended your student hood in any way.”

Eren’s face lit up in a grin. Levi wasn’t as much of an asshole as he had expected. It kind of felt like he knew exactly how to respond to make Eren laugh. 

“Anyways, aside from going to college, I make art, usually statues, but I work at the grocery store to pay the bills.”

“What are you majoring in?”

“This is pretty ironic, but fashion and studio design. I’m minoring in technical theater.”

“You’ll have to show me your designs someday, maybe I’ll hire you.”

Eren would’ve spoken, probably would’ve said something stupid, but the elevator dinged and cut him off, signaling their arrival at Levis apartment. The doors slid open to reveal a nice but sparsely decorated living room connecting to a dining room and kitchen. The smell of lasagna wafted out from one of the rooms, and Eren found himself making a beeline for the dining room.

Levi followed, tsking at Eren’s behavior, but he didn’t know that Eren hadn’t eaten all day, he had been too busy with work. It was a common thing, so Eren was sure to chow down on dinner. 

There was no conversation as Levi served up the lasagna and filled Eren’s glass with wine; there was no conversation when Eren had finished with his third plate and decided he was full; there was no conversation as Levi suddenly rose from the table and marched over to Eren, pulled him to his feet, and pressed their lips together. It was unmistakably soft, and so sudden that Eren didn’t really know what to think. He was pretty sure that Levi was shocked too, if his wide eyes were anything to go by. 

Eren had been loosening up, too. He had been so sure that Levi was actually a pretty cool guy, willing to talk to him and make him laugh and make him some of the best lasagna he had ever tasted, all without any secret motives. He was so wrong. And yet, when he felt Levi pulling away and his hand moving away, Eren did not stop himself from moving closer, connecting their lips and grabbing Levis hand. Like he had said, he wanted to use Levi just as much as Levi wanted to use him.

It was all gentle at first, sweet and chaste, their soft breaths mingling whenever they would pull away, but things were quick to heat up, and before either of them knew it, Eren had his tongue in Levi’s mouth, and Levi had Eren pressed up against the dining room table with his hands planted firmly on his ass. It had moved so quickly, Eren was shocked, and yet, at the same time, he wasn’t, because he knew he really needed this. He was so stressed, this would be good for him, for both of them. When Levi lifted him up and started carrying him to the bedroom, he knew things were about to get better, for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Levi, you didn't really think your plan would come to pass, did you? Eren is just too cute for that. And that lasagna. MMmm.  
> Anyways, next chapter is Levi's POV again, and they get to the smutty ;)


	8. Shouldv'e Left Well Enough Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi does something he knows that he will regret in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry to everyone for the hiatus!! Right before the smut. I really left you guys hanging. Hopefully this long, sinful chapter will make up for that! Anyways, like I said. They have sex. Something to remember when you do it with people: always use protection!! This was pretty ooc, but whatever. At least he used a condom. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!

For the record, Levi knew it was a bad idea. Inviting Eren over at all had been a horrible plan, he should’ve just strangled him when they were alone in the road together. He should’ve known that he wouldn’t be able to do it when this kid was charming him all over again without even realizing it. A young man stuffing his face with lasagna should not have been as cute as Eren made it. But of course, there Levi was, wanting to lean over and wipe the spaghetti sauce off the insufferable brat’s cheek.

He was so perfect, even 500 years later, and Levi found himself speechless at the ease of how Eren made him fall in love all over again. 

He wasn’t aware of his own actions when he did stand to wipe off the sauce that had ended up on the corner of Eren’s mouth, but he was very aware when he leaned in instead and connected their lips.

In all fairness, it had literally been over 500 years since he had kissed anyone. Of course, there were always nights with Erwin, but they never kissed. That was a thing reserved for romantic interests, preferably their soul mates, never for any one night stands or fuck buddies. But Eren was his soulmate, he was allowed to kiss him, it didn’t go against his personal code.

So, they kissed. Levi was more than willing at this point, even if a large part of him was screaming at him to kill the boy while he still could, a smaller part yelling at him to stop corrupting this sweet and innocent soul, and an incredibly tiny part quietly chastising him for getting wrapped up in this at all. But his heart trumped it all, deciding to throw all thought to the wind and act on impulse. 

Levi slid his hands down Eren’s body, heading for his thighs, until he had him in a firm grip with his fingers digging in and kneading at his ass. He lifted Eren right from the table, which they had shifted to at some point, and began the treacherous journey to the bedroom. Most of the apartment was dim, and he was trying to kiss Eren while carrying him, henceforth he nearly tripped several times. Luckily, they made it to the bedroom without too much trouble. 

After slamming the light switch with his fist so he could see, he dropped Eren on the bed, pushing him back with a little shove to the shoulder. He was now towering over him, a position he rather enjoyed what with his rather meager height. 

Eren looked great from this angle, he always had, even in his first life, when virtually no one was attractive from any angle. His eyes were near dilated, hazy with lust, his lips red and swollen from their brutal kisses, his chest rising and falling more quickly than usual. 

“God, you are gorgeous.” Levi breathed, leaning down to press his lips against Eren’s neck. The brunet chuckled lightly at that, almost as if he didn’t believe it.  
When his fingers started to go for the hem of Eren’s shirt, he had to do a double take and think. Did he really want to do this? Eren was unaware, it would be all too easy to finish the job now. But then again… What was the harm in fucking him, and finishing him off while he slept? It had been a while for Levi anyways, he could really get something good out of this. He wanted Eren, and he knew it. One night wouldn’t hurt anything.

And with that thought in mind, Levi got down to business, taking complete control of the situation and just about ignoring everything Eren said from that point onwards. He liked things done a certain way, and sex was no different. Eren’s shirt was the first thing to go, pulled over his head and discarded somewhere on the bed so Levi could run his long fingers over his pectorals, and lightly pinch his nipples just to hear the breathy whine that escaped Eren’s lips when he did so. The pants were next to go, revealing Eren and a tent forming in his briefs. 

Levi pulled away then, removing his hands from Eren’s body, and heading to the nightstand for the much needed supplies. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a few condoms, tossing them on the bed next to Eren’s ass, before crawling up to meet Eren with a little peck to his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you. Are you cool with that?” Levi questioned, arching a thin eyebrow. No way was he going through with this if he didn’t have consent, he wasn’t that weird. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. Go on, get on with it, old man.” Eren teased, flashing those amazing pearly whites in a breathtaking grin. That smile, Levi would never get tired of it. 

With consent reaffirmed, Levi began the task of pulling down Eren’s briefs. It wasn’t very hard to slide them down Eren’s long, tan legs, and dispose of them as he had with his prior clothing. Eren’s cock sprung free, and Levi literally started salivating. Eren was seriously the most beautiful specimen he had laid his eyes on. He got to have sex with this. He was excited as shit. 

With a few gentle nudges to his hips, he got Eren to roll over, he would flip him back over when they actually got started, but for prep this would do. He smeared some lube over a few fingers and pressed them between Eren’s legs, against his opening, rubbing them around the rim initially to warn him, before pressing the tip of his pointer finger inside. It was surprisingly easy to slip it in the rest of the way, and he thrusted it gently to loosen Eren up a bit, before he started to ease in the second. It slipped in with the first without too much trouble, and again Levi thrusted both together to loosen him. He made a scissoring motion with the digits, spreading his hole even wider, and at this Eren let out a little whine. If he could keep Eren sounding like that, then he would do this forever.

With enough space made for a third digit, he slid in his ring finger, and thrusted again, this time searching for something that would drive Eren wild. When his fingers nudged a little bump inside him and Eren jolted, Levi knew he had found exactly what he needed, and he started thrusting his fingers into that spot directly. He had Eren moaning and begging for the real thing in no time, which was definitely a plus for Levi. After a bit of this, Levi decided that the boy was ready, and he slid his fingers out, his ass making a little squelching noise as he did so and Eren letting out a little groan.

Levi turned to the other supplies on the bed, and tore open a condom, rolling it onto his cock. He lubed coated himself in lube, and then flipped Eren over once again, so he could see his face. Between his legs, pressing against him, he could watch all of his facial expressions and make Eren beg for mercy, meaning this was the perfect way to do it.

“I’m going to put it in now. Are you ready?” Levi questioned, getting a final confirmation. At Eren’s eager nodding, Levi finally conceded, and braced himself with one hand on either side of Eren’s head. He held on to the bed sheets as he pushed in the head, pausing once it was in to give Eren a chance to adjust. Luckily, he seemed to enjoy it, if his pleased expression was anything to go by, so after waiting a moment for Eren to relax, he pushed in about halfway, and stopped once again. This time Eren looked a bit strained, his eyes were closed and he was obviously focused on loosening up. His body relaxed a moment later, and Levi pushed in the rest of the way, until Eren had swallowed him up and he was balls deep.

Eren held his breath through the entire process, and finally exhaled when Levi was all in. About a minute later, he thrusted his hips a bit, giving Levi the go ahead to get moving.

Levi definitely didn’t argue, and he began thrusting in a moderate but pleasing pace, enough to give them both enjoyment but not harsh fucking, not yet. He wanted to build up to that, make Eren shiver from anticipation and then dish it out to him, hard. He wanted to make the brunet beg for it. 

It didn’t take long before he was doing just that.

“Levi, please, go harder, take me…” Eren whined, it had been a long time since he had a good fucking and Levi was not giving him what he needed in any way, shape or form.

“See, I’m not so sure if you deserve it. What have you done to earn it?” Levi hummed, moving his hips even more slowly and purposely avoiding Eren’s prostate. He was a bit of a sadist; he couldn’t help it. 

“Please? I know you want to, you’ll never get off at this pace, you might as well let loose.” Eren argued, shifting his hips to try and readjust Levi, trying to get him to hit his sweet spot. Levi was so cruel, doing this to him, making him beg. 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I can get off like this just fine. But you, on the other hand, well.. you are going to need all the help you can get.” Levi smirked from above him as he suddenly slammed his cock in, hard and quick. Eren cried out, arching and tightening up reflexively.

“Is that what you want Eren? I’ll give it to you, you just have to beg for it.” Levi returned to his slower pace, moving very languidly and once again doing everything he could to deny Eren the pleasure he so badly wanted. 

“Please, Levi, please, I need it, I need you, please give it- ah!” Levi had made his decision before Eren even finished his sentence, and he started thrusting harder immediately, cutting the boy off. 

Levi held tightly to Eren’s hips as he thrusted roughly inside him, aiming directly for his prostate. Eren’s cries filled the room, echoing in the space and mixing with the sounds of sweaty skin slapping against skin and the occasional grunt of exertion from Levi. With the quick pace, it wasn’t long before Levi started feeling the tell-tale heat pooling in his groin, and he reached for Eren’s cock to pump him to completion as well. 

“Levi- I- fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming-“ Eren started, before Levi stopped him by pressing their lips together. “Show, don’t tell.” Levi hissed back, as he too felt himself starting to spill. With a few more deep thrusts Levi was finishing, thrusting through his orgasm and pulling Eren to release with him. He barely registered Eren crying out and dirtying his hand while he was busy with his own haze.

It took him a moment to come back to himself, and when he did, he slowly slipped out of Eren, pulled off the condom, tied it off, and threw it in the waste basket. He got off the bed and returned a minute later with a towel, wiping his hand off. Levi proceeded to clean Eren off gently while the boy returned to the real world. Once he was clean, Levi moved to toss the towel in the laundry basket, when he noticed the other. Eren was more or less conscious at this point, and he watched from the center of the bed, slowly pulling his legs up to his chest.

“What are you looking at?” Levi questioned, staring back at him as he sat down on the bed.

“Do you want me to leave now?” Eren asked, wide eyes full of worry.

That was a question Levi was debating over. He should say yes. He really didn’t want to kill Eren, especially not now that he had used him, and he knew that if Eren stayed he would just argue with himself and eventually force himself to do the deed. But he couldn’t force himself to make the kid leave either, he looked so hopeful. Levi wanted to hold him through the night, and that really freaked him out. He hadn’t wanted anything romantic in a long time. He had thought his heart was dead, frozen over. Apparently not. 

“No, you can stay the night.” He answered. He really should’ve thought it out more, but fuck it. Whatever happened at this point, happened. No regrets. 

“Really? Thank you!” Eren looked too excited, and Levi idly wondered how many people had made him leave after fucking. This lead to him thinking of Eren fucking other people, which made him irrationally angry, and he knew that this whole situation wouldn’t be good. Levi slipped into bed and pulled Eren to his chest, hugging him tightly and a bit aggressively. Eren snuggled up to him, and shortly after he was asleep, a stupid smile on his face. After watching him for a bit, Levi resigned himself to a shitty night of sleep and an even shittier morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehue, I wonder what Levi is going to do in the morning ;^)  
> As usual, leave kudos, comment, give me suggestions on how to make this story better! I'm writing it for all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This was just a spur of the moment thing, so I hope you like it!!


End file.
